AnEgg?
by LadyRhain
Summary: It's just five months before the wedding and White doesnt want to think about flowers, especially if they arent going to be green.


"_It's hard to believe that four years ago I had defeated N and he had left, but even harder to believe than that is that he came back two years ago. Now, the hardest to believe is that we became an official…well, item, I suppose you could say, six months after that and that we still are to this day! I mean, it makes sense for two engaged people to be considered an item, right? Oh wait…maybe that's the hardest to believe…N had actually proposed to me a few months ago…" _I sighed in frustration as these thoughts played like an orchestra without a maestro in my head as Bianca babbled on about flower colors for the wedding. Yes, I had said yes to N when he proposed, of course, but I told him, legally, we had to wait until I turn eighteen, meaning, he would have to about eight months…well, five now considering I told him eight months when he proposed three months ago.

"_Sure, I'm excited, but it doesn't mean I'm not nervous! Getting married is a big deal! What's more frustrating is that I can't put it into words as to why it makes me so nervous! Maybe it's the thought of the honeymoon…." _I felt my face get hot as the thought of that day crept into mind, mentally cursing my mental thought orchestra, wishing that I could one day figure out how to be a good enough maestro to keep my thoughts on the proper rhythm and beat.

"White!" Bianca snapped her fingers in front of my face, obviously trying to get me out of the thick silence I had fallen into while she was talking and back into the mode of listening to her and giving back input. "Were you even listening to me?"

I sighed. I didn't want to lie, mainly because I wasn't good at it but I definitely didn't want to tell her where my mind was going as far as after the wedding. "I'm sorry, Bianca… I just…Don't want to talk about flowers right now…" It wasn't entirely a lie…I couldn't care less about the color of the flowers; as long as I can make it to N down the isle and say "I do", I think we're good.

She rolled her eyes, "We have to, White! People talk about the look of a wedding years after you get married and flowers are apart of that look!" She stood up from where she had been sitting across the table from me in my dinning room and stomped over to my side in her version of a pout, "I was saying that I think the flowers should be blue to compliment your eye-"

"What about N's eyes?" I interrupted her causing her to glare down at me while I just sat there frowning up at her. I thought N's green eyes much prettier than mine, if anything, I'd want his eyes to stand out and be complimented more.

"You didn't let me finish!" She folded her arms and shifted her weight, "I was saying, blue flowers for your eyes and green accents on the vase and such to compliment his eyes!"

"Oh." Yup, that was about all I could manage to say at that point.

Bianca shook her head, "Honestly, one of you wants me to do something that would make the other stand out and the other wants it the other way around! I'm trying to find a happy medium here!" After a few more shakes of the head, she smiled down at me, "I can only do so much. If I do something to make N stand out like you want then N thinks it's too much attention on him and wants me to turn the crowd to you. Then I come to you with the revised plan and you hate it because it's not enough focus on N! What a happy couple you two will turn out to be, always thinking of the other as better and more deserving of things."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure that will make us a fantastic couple! There would be no selfish focus or gain if we're always concerned for the other."

"You sound like some romance novel or marriage help book!" She burst out laughing and I couldn't help from joining in with her. After a few more seconds of laughter, she turned serious again, "Ok. So, I'll run these new ideas we came up with by N tomorrow and then the three of us need to sit down and go over the still unsettled details together after that. Sound good?"

"Whatever will make our selflessness easier on you." I smiled as she rolled her eyes. Standing up, gave her a quick hug and walked her to the door. When I opened it, I saw a young man, about my age, with tea green hair standing on my little front porch with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning, ladies." He gave a half-smile, just big enough to get my heart pounding a few beats faster.

Bianca smiled, "Good morning and goodbye. Sorry, but I have to go and see about ordering some flowers." She held up her binder that she had been putting all our wedding plans in, "Unfortunately, these things don't order themselves."

N nodded, "And, I hope you're ordering them in the _right_ color." He smiled when he saw me frown towards Bianca, knowing that I hadn't missed his emphasis on "right".

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Oh please, there is no right color with you two, I'm just ordering them with the happy medium in mind as a goal." As Bianca turned around to wave goodbye to the two of us, her eyes locked on N's back and she knit her brow in confusion. N looked over his shoulder when he noticed me staring at her.

"Thank you, Bianca!" He slowly removed one hand from behind his back at gave a sort of salute wave to her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away mumbling something to herself.

There was an awkward silence for a good while before N gave a nervous laugh, "Can I come in now?"

I stared at him for a quick second before I let out a sigh and moved out the doorway for him to walk in. He hesitated to come in. "What?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side confused by his actions.

"Uh, you go in first." He replied quickly, nervously and anxiously. As I studied his face, I noticed that he looked like a child with some secret he was trying his best to keep but my explode if he didn't tell someone soon. "I'll get the door after I come in." He added on, interrupting my thoughts.

Sighing, I gave into his mysterious request and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He took the hand he had waved to Bianca with and closed the door then walked over to me. Not once during this whole time did he turn his back to me but kept facing me straight on.

"N?" I broke the silence that came as he stared down at me from where he stood with a sly and joyful smile on his face. "Do you have something behind your back?"

I watched his features fall into seriousness yet there was a joyful anticipation underlying them. He got down on his knees, now looking up at my face from his spot on the ground in front of where I sat on the couch. In more silence, he used his free had to grab one of mine, then slowly, and slightly awkwardly, he brought his other arm around to reveal an oval-like brown and cream colored object with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. It took me a few seconds to register what it was due to the ribbon. I looked back from the surprise to N, who never took his eyes of my face as he stared at me with a anxious and worried expression.

"I-is this a pokemon egg?" I questioned as I took my free hand to rub the shell of the neutral colored oval.

He nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line obviously waiting for my reaction to his gift. As I looked down at the egg, he moved my hand that he had been holding on the side of the egg. I mimicked him with my other hand. When he saw both of my hands on the sides of the egg, he removed his from the bottom where he had held it up for me, this allowing me to feel the weight of it. My hands and arms slightly dropped due to the egg's weight; I wasn't expecting to be as heavy as a small living creature, I mean, it still was just an egg after all. As I held it, N pulled his other hand, the one that had originally guided mine to the present, away and moved to sit by my side on the couch.

"I'm not sure what pokemon it is." He said, staring down at me still studying my reaction. "I found it in Pinwheel Forest a week ago."

"Pinwheel? But that forest had a fire two weeks ago…Why did you go there?"

"I wanted to see the state of the pokemon there after the forest fire." He frowned, obviously meaning that the state of the forest and its pokemon wasn't exactly good after the fire, "I found this little guy, " he nodded towards the egg, "under some fallen trees. His parents didn't make it."

I looked down at the egg in my hands with a frown, "So, wh-"

"Well, I was thinking…" He cut it, "Since it doesn't have parents, then, the right thing to do would, well, take care of it like we are its parents; somewhat like adopting a human orphan, correct?"

"Well, yes, correct…but…" I stopped as I continued to stare into N's eyes. There was a genuine concern for the pokemon in the egg in his eyes, a fear of it not living without the two of us to guard over it, almost. Yet, behind all that concern, was an excitement that I couldn't explain… and still, a nervousness that I was going to argue and reject his present. I sighed internally at that last observation; as if I'd reject anything he'd give me, be it living or non-living.

"White? Do you not want it?" Looking down at the egg, I frowned at the hurt in his tone, "If it's going to be a problem, I can find a different trainer…" I could feel him stiffen beside me. There was no way he liked the idea of handing off a pokemon to another trainer because, in his mind, the only responsible and loving trainer out there was me…He didn't even think he was trustworthy with pokemon anymore. Then again, he wasn't going to force me into something I didn't want to do.

"_Do I really want this?"_ I thought to myself, "_Taking this egg only means more responsibility thrown on top of planning the wedding and being the Champion…" _I looked at N, who, despite how I knew he was feeling about my lack of answer inside, looked completely calm, as if whatever answer I gave him would be alright with him; he was hiding all his feelings now so that he wouldn't feel like he was pushing me towards what he wanted me to do. "_We're going to be married soon…I mean, I just told Bianca that we're going to be a great couple because neither one of us would think of ourselves first but of the other…If I'm going to hold true to that logic, then, well, my schedule will just have to make room for something else."_

"I…I love it, N." I smiled up at him getting an excited smile in return.

"R-really?" He looked about ready to jump up and down for joy.

"Of course! Thank you!" I continued to smile at him. He stood up from the couch, taking me up with him and tried to pull me in for a hug. We were about half a foot away from each other when something both hit against our stomachs. We looked down and saw the egg in the empty space between us still in my hands. I laughed when I saw N's frustrated look, as if he thought the egg was getting in the way of us celebrating.

"I sure hope this little guy doesn't get in the way like this often." He teased. There was no hiding the affection he already had for the egg in his tone.

I laughed again, "What makes you think it's a boy? It could be a girl pokemon!"

N shook his head, "It could be…but I know it's a boy." He smiled as he took the egg away and put it gently on the couch.

"Oh, so you're the all knowing now, huh?" I smirked at his answer.

"Wouldn't you be so lucky if I was." He rolled his eyes as he stood back up from putting pillows around the egg as if for extra cushion and protection.

"I'm lucky either way." He pulled me back into a hug. It was a proper one this time, the one where you're so close you can't hardly breathe but it doesn't bother you; the one where your heart really picks up its pace and you swear you're close enough to feel the other person's heart racing right along with yours.

"Have you been reading Bianca's romance novels again?" He asked, the humor practically dripping off his voice as he watched the closeness of the two of us bring out a red hue on my face. We both started leaning in when Bianca burst through the door.

"Would you believe this? They're out of blue flowers! I had to get green ones." She smiled a deviously smile towards us for a split second before she realized her interruption, "Oh…I'm sorry…" She blushed than backed out of the door, leaving it open for the whole world to see us having a "moment".

N sighed, then looked down at me and began to nuzzle our noses together, as he so often did. "It looks like I'm going to have to go to the flower shop and order the flowers myself since Bianca refused to order them the right way."

His breath hit my face, causing my world to start spinning. Somehow, I managed to make words come out of my own mouth, "Bianca _did_ order them the right way."

He laughed and stopped nuzzling our noses together, "I take it this is going to be one of those unsettled details we talk about in a couple of days?"

I shook my head defiantly, "Oh no, this detail is settled! The flowers are green, and that's that."

He sighed, "Alright…" Breaking the hug, he smiled and walked towards the door, "But, that means that everything else we have yet to decide colors on is going to be blue!" He winked back at me and ran out the door towards his house.

I ran to the doorway and yelled after him, "That's not what I said! N, get back here! " After a few seconds of hearing his laughter fade in the distance, I shut the door, walked over to the couch and sat down by the well-cushioned egg. "A boy, hm?" I thought out loud to myself, "I guess we should think of a name for you then, huh?" Smiling, I picked it up and held it on my lap, "Just add that to the list of unsettled details to talk about…"


End file.
